This section provides background information related to the technology associated with the present disclosure and, as such, is not necessarily prior art.
Endless pools provide users with the opportunity to swim or otherwise exercise while making it possible to install the pool in a small area as compared to an area commonly required for a traditional pool. Such endless pools generally use at least one pump to create a flow of water (i.e., a current) within the pool, from one end of the pool to the other. Thus, the user of the pool can swim against the flow or current, simulating the swimming of laps in a traditional pool, for example.
However, such a flow or current must be very strong in most cases to provide for exercises in the pool. This strong current can limit the use of the pool while it is being operated to create the current. More specifically, the strong current throughout the pool can deter others in the pool, who may desire to simply remain stationary from enjoying the pool. Additionally, the strong current can potentially restrain users and/or objects in the pool near the area in which water from the flow or current exits the pool. Furthermore, the strong current can lead to design challenges in arranging structures such as ladders, seats, and/or stairs in the pool without significantly impeding the flow of water from one end of the pool to the other. Accordingly, there is an increasing need for improved pool assemblies.